the_royalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelmina Henstridge
Queen Wilhelmina 'Willow' Margaret Henstridge (née Moreno) is the current queen of the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth realms alongside her husband, King Robert. She is portrayed by Genevieve Gaunt and is introduced to the series as a close confidant to Prince Liam. She later becomes a social media consultant to the Royal Family. It is revealed that she is the top candidate on a list of potential brides for King Robert at the end of Season 3. She and Robert get married in Season 4 and thus she becomes his queen consort. Character In 2x05, Moreno revealed that she grew up on a farm in Argentina, where he father bought and sold polo horses. This led to her becoming a polo player herself. Willow's mother, Felicity (the daughter of a well-respected British viscount) caused quite the scandal at court during her youth. She broke off her engagement to a fellow nobleman in order to marry a "low-born" Argentine polo player (a 10-goaler). The viscount practically disowned his daughter for choosing to marry someone of a lower social status. Only after his health began to fail did Willow's grandfather have a change of heart. He decided that he, "wanted to get to know his only grandchild." In 2x05, she also revealed that her family's trust fund supports Oscar Cabral's charity and that her grandfather sponsored him for citizenship to the U.K. when he sought asylum there. She completed an unspecified Masters degree in Switzerland. Personality Willow is a smart, charming and witty young woman. She is generally humble and possesses a sarcastic sense of humor. She is also well-versed in formal etiquette and is shown to have been good at her job as the royal social media adviser. She proves to be a loyal and compassionate friend to Liam, as she encourages him to embrace his position as a royal. She distances herself from Liam at the end of Season 3, when he fails to return her romantic feelings for him. In Season 4, she enters a turbulent romance with his brother Robert and eventually marries him. Season 2 She first enters the picture in 2x01 when she meets Liam Henstridge during a polo match and again at the post luncheon, where she assists him in locating James Holloway. They meet later again at a nightclub and Liam's good friend, Holden Avery begins to show interest in her. The feelings are not reciprocated. At the knighting ceremony for painter Oscar Cabral in 2x05, Willow spills champagne on Liam so that he can excuse himself from an unwanted conversation with the deputy prime minister. . |left]]The two sneak away from the party to talk and Willow tells him about her family. Liam remarks that her mother chose love and Willow agrees that it "all worked out in the end." Liam cynically states that his mother chose power and wealth instead. Liam also reveals his doubts about being a royal. Willow tells Liam that he is very lucky to be in this position and should use his status as a royal to inspire and help others because "if the monarchy doesn't, then who will? Corporations? Celebrities?" She suggests changing the monarchy from the inside, instead of walking away. She is a guest at Liam and Eleanor's birthday celebration in 2x06. Liam expresses delight that she came and the two have fun driving bumper cars along with Liam's other friends. Before a game of beer pong, she introduces Liam to Mr. and Mrs. Mosley (both British ambassadors to Switzerland) whom she met while completing her post-graduate studies there. She teases Liam by almost kissing him after getting soaked in a game of dunk tank. She then goes upstairs and hints that Liam should join her. She tells him that, "I won't be the girl waiting for the guy to show, not really my thing." To which he responds, "I would never be the guy to stand you up." . ]] In 2x09, Liam finds Willow writing in her journal in a park, and apologizes for not joining her after the party. She says that there are no hard feelings and that she knows that he is still has feelings for Ophelia Pryce. He tells her that the deputy prime minister offered him a job in New York City and that he was considering taking it for all the wrong reasons. When asked her opinion, Willow points to a graffiti image with #KingLiam and stresses the importance and relevance of his unique position. She tells him to remind the deputy prime minister that people, "don't visit London to see her." Season 3 Willow and Liam bond over the fact that they never ate sugary cereal when they were growing up in 3x01. Liam confides in her that he misses his brother, Robert, and even went to see Ophelia following the death of her father. She tells him not to feel guilty because what happened to Ted Pryce was not his fault and encourages him to eat Cocoa Krispies in order to feel better. Liam tells Willow that she is a good friend, to which she agrees. In that same episode she is approached by Queen Helena in a subway station and is told that she knows it was Willow that started the #KingLiam movement. When asked why she did it, Willow explains that she believes in the message and that she believes in Liam. .|left]] Helena offers Willow a job as a social media consultant to the royal family in 3x02, since she was so impressed with WIllow's social media savviness. Willow later meets Charlie Madden at a concert that Liam and Eleanor are attending, but pays him no interest. Instead, tells Liam about her new job offer, which he encourages her to take. In episode 3, Willow has accepted her new job a the palace. Liam informs her that he would like to start a charity for wounded veterans in honor of Robert. Willow thinks that's a great idea. Charlie asks Liam if it would be okay if he asked Willow out on a date. He relays that information to Willow, who is still not interested in Charlie as she has feelings for Liam. She then spends time with Helena and complains about her boy troubles. She congratulates Liam when it is officially proven that the late King Simon was indeed his biological father and he kisses her on the cheek. She is crushed to discover that instead of celebrating with her, he chooses to on a date with a mystery woman (Kathryn Davis). At the People's Charity Gala in 3x07, Liam and Willow make small talk and Liam tells Willow that his relationship is, "Not perfect." At Charlie Madden's request, Liam puts in a good word for him, but again Willow does not seem interested, saying, "He's nice, but not perfect." She discreetly enters the secret auction to win a date with Liam. She is unsuccessful. Helena later broadens Willow's job description to include the whole family and gives her the task of compiling a list of potential brides for Robert, adding that she "must be someone that Robert and the country can fall in love with." Helena does this because Willow knows the women of the upper level aristocracy and because she trusts Willow's instincts. Willow approaches Robert and informs him that she is in charge of compiling the list of potential brides. She asks to go through a brief questionnaire with him, to which he appears indifferent. After some banter back and forth, Willow's wit seems to impress Robert and he amusingly watches her walk away. Before he goes out into the boxing ring, he asks her, "How is my personal sorting hat?" "Late for the match," is her response. Charlie Madden notices and asks Liam if Willow is 'into' Robert, to which Liam disdainfully responds, "Isn't everybody?" In the next episode, Willow goes to see Kathryn and instead finds Kathryn's sister, Angie, wearing Liam's monogrammed shirt. After stumbling through an awkward conversation, Willow deduces that Kathryn is the mystery woman that Liam has been seeing. Willow is visibly upset and leaves, while Angie appears oblivious to her discomfort. Later that day, Liam is angry that Willow posted an Instagram picture of Robert and Kathryn together. Willow is hurt that he did not tell her about his relationship with Kathryn. Willow explains that since he doesn't trust her enough to tell her the truth, at that point, she is just an employee doing her job. They argue and both are upset when she leaves. Willow prepares a list of social media statements for Liam to post after the Privy Council decision in 3x09. She tells him that despite everything, people still care what he thinks and so does she. When asked to hang out with him, she refuses and says, "I think it's best if we keep things professional from now on. I'm sorry." In a flashback in 3x10, Robert asks to speak with her and gives her an updated list of potential brides. For the time being, he asks her to keep the list a secret, especially from his mother. She agrees and says, "why go on a series of bad dates if your first choice works out?" Willow opens the list to discover that Kathryn's name has been crossed off and Robert has added her name to the top of the list. At Robert's coronation, the two share a knowing look. Season 4 In 4x01, Robert and Willow chat when he returns from his coronation tour and he reminds her that he has not forgotten that she is still at the top of his list for potential brides. He promises that they will speak later. This makes Willow smile. When she informs Liam of this, their friendship takes a rocky turn when he states that Robert is only taking an interest in her to spite him. This upsets her and she abruptly leaves the room. When speaking again, Robert presents Willow with a necklace with a diamond elephant pendant - since his researchers discovered that she loves elephants. Willow explains that she admires their altruistic nature. However, she declines his gift and her spot on the list. Undeterred, Robert asks her to have one drink with him and if things do not work out, then they can continue to have a cordial working relationship. That evening, Liam apologizes to Willow and tells her that Robert is not good enough for her. He tells her just how cruel Robert was when he dumped Kathryn and that Robert will lie to Willow if asked about it. Liam warns her to trust her instincts. When questioned about the breakup, Robert admits to Willow that he regrets what happened between him and Kathryn. When pressed further on why he put Willow on the list in the first place, he responds by asking: "The better question would be why wouldn't I?" He states that he admires her kindness and hard work ethic. Willow agrees to have a drink with him soon. Willow and Robert speak again in 4x02, where she explains that her mother's decision to leave the aristocracy to marry her father is the reason she cannot be on his list. She tells him she could not be in a relationship that was not real. Robert hints that he wants that as well, but that he will have to marry eventually as a duty to his country. Helena cannot choose bridal candidates for Robert and leaves the decision to Willow. Helena recognizes that the first name is missing, Willow lies that the Robert's first choice had been Kathryn. Robert tells Willow that she would be the perfect queen but she must not be tempted by the glamour of court. Willow denies this by recounting a time where he grandfather gave her a beautiful music box that contained a shiny palace inside and played Fur Elise. She mentions that she would listen to the music for hours imagining what it would be like to be a royal. Willow emphasizes that everyone gets tempted by the lifestyle. Later that night, Willow finds a note in her office and a music box identical to the one she spoke about earlier. Willow listens to the song from the music box, as she watches Robert interview potential brides in 4x03. She arranges all of the meetings and stages fake paparazzi stings to test each of the women. Willow confesses to Helena that she was Robert's first choice on his list of potential brides. Helena seems amused. She deduces that Willow refused because of her desire to marry for love and because of her unreciprocated feelings for Liam. Helena dispenses some motherly advice and tells her that she is not wrong for wanting a man who sees her and appreciates her. To Helena, Robert expresses an interest in Cassandra, as she had handled the press encounter well. Willow appears to disapprove and jokes that it is because Cassandra has bad taste in Chinese food. Robert rebuffs this and Willow confesses that Cassandra seemed, "cold and calculating." Robert seems unconcerned by this. Liam walks in and threatens Robert in front of Willow and Helena until he is knocked out by Eleanor. Robert asks Willow to contact James Hill instead of calling an ambulance. At the end of the day, Willow is overwhelmed and disappointed by Liam's actions. Robert attempts to take her mind off of it by surprising her with a Chinese dinner from her favorite noodle house.He tells her that he listens to her. That night she opens a fortune cookie that read: you will live happily ever after. Robert leaves Willow and Eleanor in charge when he leaves to go look for Jasper in 4x04 following the city-wide blackout. He instructs them to not let anyone in or out of the palace. Eleanor ignores this and after some persuasion, gets Willow and Rosie to help her bring some disgruntled people into the palace. The women tend to the guests and enjoy some bonding time with Sarah Alice. After Robert returns with a group of people the next morning, Willow cannot contain her relief and rushes up to him. After a brief moment of hesitation, she embraces him. Eleanor catches Willow watching a video of Robert giving an inspiring speech at the London Bridge and she realizes that Willow has feelings for her brother. Eleanor urges Willow to let Robert know this. Willow approaches Robert and tells him that she was worried when he was away. She wanted him to come back to her. She then states that she would like to be a contender on his list of potential brides. This pleases Robert and he asks her, "What took you so long?" Just as they are about to kiss, Rachel interrupts to tell Robert that the prime minister is on the phone. In 4x05, Willow monitors Robert's social media accounts and is impressed with his relief fund. She runs into Cassandra, who is eager to continue to pursue the king romantically. Willow later inspires Robert to be the best that he can be and he references her words during his speech to dissolve parliament. Robert secures a private moment with Willow and explains that he was taught to choose duty over love, but that she gives him hope. The two share their first kiss. Cassandra sends Robert a private cellphone with nude photographs of herself in order to seduce him. However, Robert is distracted by Willow's televised press conference speech about his selfless actions as king and he quickly dismisses Cassandra's unwanted advances. At the end of the episode,Robert tells Willow he hasn't always been the man he described to the press, but she makes him want to be, and he hastily proposes. Willow does not immediately answer. Robert asks Willow to be his date to Helena's birthday party and Willow reveals that she said 'maybe' to his proposal in 4x06. Willow gives the Queen a gift and the two speak about leaving a legacy. Helena tells Willow she would do it over again if she could. At the party, Willow is visibly displeased to see Kathryn and Liam together. At dinner, Willow comes to Robert's defense and states that Liam bringing Kathryn was "a bit inappropriate." Eleanor states that Willow should not have a say in their family matters, which forces Robert to announce that the two are engaged. It is revealed that she had accepted his proposal off screen when she asked to speak to him privately before supper. After Helena throws wine in Robert's face, he and Willow walk away. Willow and Robert speak in his office, where he says the two of them will represent the best of his family. They later return and Helena toasts to their engagement, thereby welcoming Willow into the family. That night Cassandra sneaks into Robert’s office to persuade him to choose her over Willow. Robert tells her to leave but first wants to know how she figured out Willow is his fiancée. Cassandra says she is perceptive, and then attempts to plant seeds of doubt in his head about if Willow really loves him. In 4x07, Willow and Robert have consummated their relationship and discuss their future whilst lying in bed with one another. Helena picks out an outfit for Willow and instructs her to fabricate her engagement story that the new couple could present to the press. Helena also has Willow's office cleaned out. The reason is that Willow can no longer work for the royal family now that she is going to be the future queen. Willow wants to tell the truth and wear a cheaper outfit for her first public outing with Robert, telling Helena that her superficial ways are from the past. Helena is hurt and withdraws her advice, telling Willow to do it her own way. At the official engagement interview, Willow wears Helena's dress, but sticks to the truth of being an ordinary girl. This further irritates Helena. Online, the public does not respond well to Willow. She is upset and goes to Helena for help, who refuses to. At King Simon's commemoration event, Willow is clearly unable to handle the press and is overwhelmed by the attention; despite insisting earlier to Robert that she wanted to be front and center. She is grateful to Liam who eventually steps in and diverts media attention by going public with his relationship with Kathryn. Later Willow confronts Kathryn about still desiring Robert. Willow apologizes to Helena for not listening to her earlier advice, but Helena seems unreceptive and bids Willow ‘goodnight.' In order to become Queen, Willow must first pass a verbal historical test in front of Helena and a formal council in 4x08. She has a final question left and tells Eleanor that if she does not get it correct, she cannot be Queen or marry Robert (which would be unbearable). Eleanor tells her to loosen up and surprises her with a surprise hen party, complete with life size chocolate fountain. While getting a massage, Willow is ambushed by Cassandra who acts as a masseuse and puts drugs into her massage oil. This causes Willow to act erratic and hallucinate. Helena instructs Eleanor to look after Willow for the night and have her ready for the final test the following morning. She escapes Eleanor's watch and in the process sets herself on fire and pushes Helena into the chocolate fountain hallucinating that she was Cassandra. Eleanor rescues Willow and the two bond as soon-to-be sisters. In the morning, Willow shows up to the meeting dressed in Eleanor's provocative clothing. She gives a frank, but honest answer as to why she thinks she would be a good queen. She states that she does not know what the future hold for her as a royals, but that she does know that she loves Robert. Willow nonchalantly walks away to find him. When he questions her on her outfit choice, she defends Eleanor, and tells him that Cassandra has access to the palace. Robert states that Cassandra has broken into the palace before. Willow is disappointed that he kept that secret from her. In 4x09, Willow has given an interview criticizing London’s power company for the blackout. Concerned because he schemed with the company, Robert asks Willow to be softer and less political publicly. Willow vents her frustrations to Eleanor about Robert wanting her to ‘stand still and look pretty.’ Eleanor mentions Robert’s decision to dissolve Parliament permanently – a decision Willow was previously unaware of. Willow confronts Robert about his plan for Parliament, and they argue. Willow says that they should share everything with each other, while Robert maintains that he must make governmental decisions without her. The conversation ends with Willow uncertain of where their relationship stands. Later, Robert calls Willow into his office. He gives an emotional apology, tells her he loves her, and proposes again. They agree to move forward and find their way together. That night, Eleanor comes to Willow after she learns that Robert caused the blackout, and Liam has plans to dethrone him. Willow believes Robert is a good man, and uses his second proposal as proof. Willow recites a heartfelt speech Robert gave off screen. Eleanor recognizes the words from a letter she wrote Jasper, and she tells Willow not to marry Robert. In the finale, Willow has a nightmare about her wedding, where Robert confesses to borrowing Eleanor’s words but continues on with the ceremony. Willow wakes up alone and goes to find Robert in his study. She watches quietly while Robert talks to his deceased father, saying he is more than Simon thought he could be. Willow then approaches Robert and tells him she loves him and they need to talk. The next day, Willow does what she was unable to do the night before, and confronts Robert about orchestrating the blackout. Robert admits to it, and they clash over the way he has been running the country. Willow is unsure if she wants to go through with the wedding. This hits a nerve with Robert and he coldly says he will make other arrangements if he has to. Shocked, Willow begins to walk away. Robert rushes to apologize and pleads with her to marry him. She cautiously agrees, but then runs straight to Helena to tell her she can’t marry Robert. Liam, Jasper, Cyrus, Helena and Eleanor are discussing how to handle the coup against Robert when Willow enters. She says she can expose Robert’s underhandedness to the world at the wedding. Instead of saying her vows in front of the cameras, she will announce what he has done. The morning of the wedding, Helena creates a distraction by picking a fight with Willow’s mother, Felicity. Felicity already dislikes the Henstridges, and has previously tried to convince Willow not to marry Robert. Willow and Eleanor attempt to calm their mothers. Felicity again asks Willow to reconsider what she’s getting into. In his office before the wedding, Robert sees a vision of his father. Simon tells him that Willow is his salvation, but not to diminish her light with his darkness. At the cathedral, Robert approaches Willow before the ceremony and says they need to talk. The wedding starts with Willow walking down the aisle. Robert says his vows first, then it’s Willow’s turn. The Henstridge family watches knowingly, but Willow surprises them all by happily completing her vows. Willow and Robert are pronounced husband and wife, and their commitment is sealed with a kiss. Quotes Relationships Liam Henstridge Robert Henstridge Trivia * Genevieve Gaunt's middle name is Wilhelmina. The character's name was originally Florence, but when the writers heard Gaunt's middle name, they liked it so much they changed it. * The name Wilhelmina is of Germanic origin and is the feminine form of Wilhelm. It means 'resolute protector.' * The last name Moreno is of Spanish origin and means 'dark-haired.' * Despite the fact that Willow grew up in Argentina, she speaks English with a British accent as opposed to a Spanish one. * She had a crush on her best friend, Prince Liam Henstridge, but he never reciprocated her feelings. When his older brother, Prince and then King Robert Henstridge, reappeared alive after months, she met him for the first time and ended up falling for him. Eventually, they married and she became the Queen of England. * Queen Helena tasked her with the compilation of a list of candidates for her son, Prince Robert, to marry. Ironically, she became the first candidate on the list when he rearranged it, and ended up marrying him. 4x10 11.jpg 406willow.jpg 302willow.png 27750247 339221653242564 5438523729814510947 n.jpg Willowsocial4x10.jpg Willow4x10 social2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royals